Pierre Saphir
by Amefic
Summary: Une pierre d'un bleu qui permet de retourner dans le passé. Et si le temps pouvait être changé? Harry emporter un peu malgré lui à une époque lointaine. A une époque où il peut intervenir. Merci Lucifer... ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello ! Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes je poste ma première fiction. Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Il fallait que ça sorte alors je l'écris ou du moins je la tape sur un ordinateur même si actuellement il est trois heure du mat'.

Bref cette histoire contient des personnages OCC mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont quand même.

Alors je préviens tout de suite, cette histoire rappelle une vieille histoire que j'ai déjà lu sur Fanfic' et qui a disparu. Même si je reprends des points qui lui ressemblent ce n'est pas du tout la même histoire. Et si l'auteur de la fiction dont je ne me souviens plus le nom réapparait et ne veut pas que je reprenne des points similaire à sa fiction et bien tant pis je la supprimerai. En tout cas ce n'est pas la même chose promis !

Sinon disclamer, tout ça appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Lucifer, Mike et Greg.

Couple : Harry/ Tom

Rating : M pour être sur, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Note : Pour des raisons ultérieur j'ai modifié la date de naissance de notre très cher Tom est née en 1923. Désolé s'il y a des incohérences, si c'est gros comme un chapeau dites le moi sinon je modifie certaines choses pour le bien de l'histoire.

En tout cas j'espère que cela va vous plaire. J'essayerai de poster régulièrement mais je ne promets rien vu que je pars en Erasmus en Islande en Aout…

Bon jarrète de parler, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

Le vent soufflait en cette nuit de pleine lune. La forêt était agitée, tout comme mes pensées. Que devais-je faire ? J'ouvris ma main et fixais la fameuse pierre qui pourrait tout arranger. Je n'avais juste qu'à le souhaiter mais j'avais des doutes. Depuis que Dumbledore me forçait à m'impliquer de plus en plus dans la guerre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me posais des questions. Cette situation me rappelait mon enfance, lorsque je me posais des questions sur ma situation. Après tout pourquoi étais-je le seul à être affamé ? Pourquoi Dudley ne préparait pas le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi suis-je différent ? Certes ce n'était pas les mêmes questions à l'époque mais elles se ressemblaient. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-on ainsi ? Pourquoi dois-je incarner l'espoir d'un jour meilleur alors que je ne sais pas à quoi il correspond ?

Je soufflais en levant les yeux vers les étoiles. Je savais que ce n'était pas très prudent de rester dehors la nuit, surtout lors de la pleine lune. Mais je n'étais pas loin du château pour m'y réfugier au cas où un habitant de la forêt déciderait de s'inviter dans le parc de Poudlard. La pierre scintillait dans mes mains d'un bleu intense. D'après Hermione, cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de nous envoyer dans le passé. Ron et elle étaient très enthousiaste moi un peu moins. Je n'aimais pas me rappeler du passé, j'y voyais mon enfance malheureuse, des aventures dangereuses mais surtout la mort d'un être cher. Sirius. J'avais encore du mal à faire le deuil même si ça allait mieux je me sentais toujours responsable.

Ron m'avait rapidement fait sortir de mes pensées avec une seule petite phrase qui tournait en boucle depuis. « J'y pense si Harry retournait à l'époque où Tu sais qui n'était qu'un nourrisson, il pourrait facilement s'en débarrasser ! » Et le pire c'est qu'Hermione avait acquiescé et rapidement je me retrouvais en possession de cette pierre de malheur. Tuer un nourrisson ? Rien que d'y penser ça me donnait envie de vomir ! Et ils trouvaient ça normal… Cependant ils avaient raison sur un point, Voldemort ne serait pas aussi puissant que maintenant.

Si seulement je pouvais être à l'époque où le règne de Voldemort à commencer.

-Tel est votre souhait.

Je me relevais alors que la pierre commençait à briller de mille feux. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était que des pensées en l'air, il ne fallait pas le prendre au sérieux. L'éclat de la pierre m'engloba, il était tellement intense que je ne pouvais garder les yeux ouverts. Seulement quand je les ouvris quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans une pièce sombre, joliment décoré. Il y avait un bureau au centre et derrière se trouvait une personne. Je n'arrivais pas bien à la distinguer. Il faudrait peut être pensé à mettre un peu plus de lumière par ici. Je sursautais en entendant un rire grave venir de l'inconnu et d'un claquement de doigts des bougies sorties de nulle part s'allumaient.

-Bonsoir Harry Potter, désolé que ça soit trop sombre à ton goût.

Je reculais. Mais comment ?

-Et bien vois-tu, ici, c'est mon royaume et rien ne peut être caché à mes yeux. Des gestes ainsi que tes pensées me sont dévoilées. Par exemple je sais que tu me fixe car tu me trouves très beau. D'ailleurs merci pour le compliment mais je suis intéressé par les filles.

Je me renfrognais, il n'avait pas le droit de regarder dans ma tête. Et ce n'était pas de ma faute si ses yeux d'un vert forêt et ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir de jais mettaient en valeur son visage aux traits parfaits. Et puis j'étais un adolescent comme les autres après tout, les hormones ça travail ! Et oui, j'assumais parfaitement mon homosexualité.

-Bref après ce joli intermède dans ta tête passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos c'est une erreur, je ne voulais pas y penser.

-Je le sais mais c'est ton souhait et je dois y répondre bien sur avec une contre partie.

-Mais …

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Je suis Lucifer et je n'exauce pas les souhaits gratuitement.

Lucifer ! Mais ? Quooooi ?

-Vous êtes le diable ?

-C'est le surnom que m'ont donné les gens de ton monde… A mon grand désarroi.

-Mais vous êtes un démon pas une sorte de génie !

-Tu crois sérieusement aux contes que les moldus font ? Ils ne savent que déformer la réalité. Et il me traite de démon car pour accorder un souhait il me faut un sacrifice.

-Mais je vous ai dis que c'était une erreur.

-Trop tard le processus est enclenché, et je vais t'emmener voir Tom Jedusor à l'époque où tout à commencer. Cependant il faut que tu payes le passage et ton prix sera…. La magie.

-Pardon ?! Vous voulez me priver de mon seul moyen de le tuer.

-Parce que tu crois que les moldus ont besoin de magie pour s'entretuer ? Tu es bien naïf…

J'essayais de sortir ma baguette magique pour me défendre mais elle n'était plus là.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Je t'avais bien dis qu'ici c'est moi qui commande et que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Lucifer la tenait négligemment dans ses mains, puis avec horreur, il l'a brisa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lorsque tu reviendras au moment présent elle te sera rendue en état. Mais pour l'instant commençons les préparatifs pour ton départ. Il te faut savoir certaine chose. Pour revenir tu dois accomplir ta mission. C'est-à-dire le tuer ou être tuer, tu n'es pas immortel après tout. Bien sûr mourir dans le passé ne reviens pas à mourir tout court tu retourneras dans ton ancienne vie. Tu as vu ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Durant ton séjour, je viendrais te rendre visite.

-Pour vois où j'en suis ?

-Oui et non, en fait je m'en fiche de ta mission mais je m'ennuie ici ! Cela doit bien faire 400 ans que personne n'a demandé mes services… Et puis d'après ce que je vois dans tes souvenirs on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

Il riait. J'étais sidérer il riait de moi ce… ce sal.

-Hep hep hep jeune homme pas de gros mots.

Je me renfrognais non seulement il se fichait ouvertement de moi et après je me faisais gronder comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Décidemment quelque chose ne tournait pas rond par ici. D'un coup je me sentis faible. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, je regardais Lucifer et le vit avec une boule de lumière dans sa main.

-Cher Harry je te présente ta magie. Dis lui adieu !

-Je la retrouverai en rentrant alors ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

-Ah je ne te l'ai pas dis, je ne te la rendrai pas. Ce n'est pas une caution mais un sacrifice.

-Mais vous aviez dis que…

-Que je te rendrai ton bout de bois intact pas ta magie. Bon cessons de bavarder. Tchao ! On se revoit là-bas !

Et comme si de rien était j'eu l'impression de tomber d'une falaise. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, j'eu l'impression de plonger dans de l'eau glacial. Ce n'était pas franchement agréable mais ça aurait pu être pire. Sauf que dans l'eau il manquait une chose essentielle… l'air. Et sans m'en rendre compte je sombrais.

-Hey…crois…. Réveille.

-N'importe…mort.

Que ce passait il ? A qui appartenaient ces voix ? Ron ? Non… Je n'étais plus chez moi. Les souvenirs me revenaient rapidement et je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'allais pas cacher mon réveil. Le soleil m'éblouit un instant avant qu'une tête le cache et me fasse de l'ombre.

-Tu as vu je te l'avais dis qu'il n'était pas mort Greg !

-Pourtant je n'ai pas senti son poult, Mike.

Celui qui m'avait caché du soleil était donc Mike, il avait l'air jeune, plus jeune que moi en tout cas par contre. J'aperçus un garçon un peu en retrait par rapport à moi, ça devait être le fameux Greg qui m'avait cru mort.

-Où suis-je ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Mike inquiet, ou du moins il en avait l'air.

-Il est peu être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Ca a du endommager sa mémoire. Expliqua Greg.

-Nous sommes en Irlande ! Moi c'est Mike et lui c'est Gregory mais appelle le Greg, ravi de te rencontrer même si c'est dans des circonstances un peu étrange.

En Irlande qu'est ce que je fichais en Irlande ? Je devais trouver Tom rapidement et l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il allait devenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sauveurs comme ça. D'après la situation j'avais atterri dans la mer et ils m'avaient repêché. Il fallait que j'aille dire deux ou trois mots à Lucifer, l'enfoiré. J'essayais de me redresser et Mike vint à mon secours. Il avait l'air sympathique. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était jeune mais il m'inspirait de la joie à le voir s'exciter dans tous les sens. Il avait les yeux clairs et des cheveux blonds, tandis que Greg avait les yeux gris et des cheveux bruns.

C'est durant mon observation que je remarquais une troisième personne un peu en retrait de plage en train de lire un livre adossé à un arbre. Ce mec, car vu la carrure cela ne pouvait être une fille se fichait totalement que j'ai pu me noyer i peine cinq minute. Je décidais de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et répondis enfin au plus jeune.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans vous je ne sais pas où je serai à présent. Je m'appelle…

Que devais-je faire ? Leur dire mon nom ? Ou pas ? On ne sait jamais. Gregory pris une décision à ma place.

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Ta mémoire a vraiment du être endommager.

-Oh mon pauvre ! Ne t'inquiète pas on va t'aider ! Pour l'instant on va te donner un nom puis quand tu t'en souviendras tu nous le diras !

-Mike, on devrait peut être appelé les autorités compétentes.

-Mais Greg avec la guerre les autorités sont débordés et il va être laissé de coté.

La guerre ? Oh et puis zut autant faire marcher le problème de mémoire.

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-1940, fin juin plus exactement, c'est la guerre contre les allemands.

Attendez, stop, la guerre ? Mais Tom est censé devenir méchant bien avant 1940 et je devrais être du coté sorcier pas moldu… Lucifer a du se tromper.

-Gabriel !

Je regardais Mike qui venait de s'écrier soudainement.

-Ca sera ton nom Gabriel !

-Gabriel ça sonne bien, confirma Greg.

-Euh, pourquoi pas.

Mike se retourna et fit de grands gestes, je fronçais les sourcils, que diable était il en train de faire. Tout d'un coup je vis le mec au livre se lever et s'approcher de nous. Ils se connaissaient visiblement. Je le regardais s'approcher doucement comme s'il avait peur.

-Gabriel je te présente ton sauveur, c'est lui qui t'as vu étendu au bord de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi il n'était pas là lors de mon réveil ?

Bah oui c'est vrai quoi quand on voit quelqu'un au bord de la mort on ne va pas lire un livre à l'ombre.

-Parce qu'il est aquaphobe c'est déjà un exploit qu'il est mis les pieds dedans afin de te ramener sur la plage.

Cela explique ceci. Il fallait donc que je le remercie lui aussi même si au premier abord je pensais que c'était une personne sans cœur qui se fichait de ce qui se passait à coté de lui. Lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment j'ouvrais la bouche pour exprimer ma gratitude, puis la refermait rapidement. Cet homme était un apollon c'est yeux noir et profond sa chevelure noire encadrait un visage séduisant, plus séduisant que Lucifer !

-Gabriel je te présente Tom ton sauveur ! Tom je te présente Gabriel ! Enfin ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais il ne se souvient plus de qui il est.

Que merlin me sauve !


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre assez rapidement. J'ai peur de perdre l'inspiration …

Disclamer, tout ça appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Lucifer, Mike et Greg.

Couple : Harry/ Tom

Rating : M pour être sur, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Note : Pour des raisons ultérieur j'ai modifié la date de naissance de notre très cher Tom est née en 1923. Désolé s'il y a des incohérences, si c'est gros comme un chapeau dites le moi sinon je modifie certaines choses pour le bien de l'histoire.

PS : J'accepte toute Beta qui se proposerait… Je sais que j'en ai besoin donc je prends s'il y a proposition ! Merci

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 2**

J'étais bouche-bé. Puis j'ai failli éclater de rire. Tom Jedusor, le grand Voldemort était aquaphobe ! Si je ne réussissais pas ma mission à cette époque, je ne me gênerai pas de faire passer l'info aux Griffondor. Adieu crédibilité mage noir.

Attendez deux secondes, je venais d'être sauvé par mon plus grand ennemi. Mais… mais j'avais demandé de venir là où tout à débuter cet à dire à l'époque où Voldy devenait méchant, pas sauvait des vies. Il allait falloir une longue discussion avec Lucifer. Comment pourrais-je tuer quelqu'un qui sauve des vies… D'une certaine manière si j'arrivais à le faire rester sur le droit chemin il n'y aurait plus de mage noir. Cependant cela voulait dire que je restais coincer à cette période tout le reste de ma vie… je ne pouvais pas prendre cette décision sur le tas et puis qui me disait que je pourrai l'empêcher de mal tourner. Après tout je n'avais plus ma magie. Seul l'avenir, ou bien le passé dans ces circonstances nous le dirait.

-Je ne suis pas un sauveur, je l'ai juste sorti de l'eau. Excusez-le, Mike exagère toujours les choses. Je suis ravie que tu ailles bien. Désolé de n'avoir pu être présent lors de ton réveil mais ma phobie l'a emporté sur l'adrénaline une fois sur Terre.

Je venais de rêver, ça n'était pas possible. On m'avait envoyé dans une autre dimension, je ne voyais pas d'autres options. Comment un homme aussi beau que lui avec une voix enjôleur et qui était un garçon humble et sympathique pouvais tourner psychopathe ? Ca ne tournait plus rond. Il fallait que je lui réponde mais c'était dur, je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment me comporter avec ce nouveau Tom. Une petite voix me disait qu'il fallait que je fasse un effort. Après tout c'était comme une nouvelle rencontre, et je ne pouvais pas juger quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Oui, c'était la bonne décision, faire comme si de rien était.

-Merci quand même sans toi je serai peut être toujours dans la mer.

-D'ailleurs comment as-tu atterri ici ? Tu es Anglais n'est ce pas ? Je l'entends à ton accent. Tu es en vacance avec ta famille ? C'est dur en temps de guerre de partir.

Mince, il était vraiment perspicace… La rumeur comme quoi ce serait un génie était peut être vrai.

-Tom, Gaby vient à peine de se réveiller, il ne se souvient plus de qui il est ni de la date d'aujourd'hui, ne lui demande pas des choses aussi difficile.

Ouf sauver par Mike. Gaby ? Il employait déjà les petits surnoms. Ce n'était pas un peu rapide ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un inconnu. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps avec eux. Ca serait suspect, il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire sans trop m'éloigner d'eux au risque de les perdre.

-Désolé de vous déranger je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes problèmes. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve l'hôpital ?

-Pourquoi tu veux aller à l'hôpital tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Mike se rapprocha de moi et m'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, je du même le repousser un peu, gêner.

-Non du tout, cependant je ne vais pas m'imposer, c'est déjà gentil à vous de m'avoir sauvé je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Spécialement à vous Tom.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous tutoyer, on ne va pas te manger, en plus on doit avoir environ le même âge. Tu sais on est en vacance entre ami et on partage une grande maison qui appartient à la famille de Greg. Il y a plein de chambres de libres donc si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous. Du moins le temps que tu reprennes des forces ainsi que tu retrouves la mémoire.

-Mais c'est trop…

-Tut, tut, tut, tu as entendu Tom et puis Greg est d'accord. Pas vrai Greg ?

Hochement de tête de la part de l'intéressé. Bon bah j'étais coincé, je soupirais puis souris. D'une certaine manière je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de savoir où vivre.

-Bon bah j'accepte mais je veux participer aux taches ménagères.

-On verra.

-Mais !

On se regardât tous en même temps puis on rit tous ensemble. Que ça faisait du bien de rire, cela ne m'était pas arriver depuis… la mort de Sirius. Mon visage se rembrunit et Tom le remarqua de suite.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non non désolé, le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire, cela m'inquiète un peu.

-Je comprends mais ne t'inquiète pas on est là. Bon par contre est ce qu'on pourrait s'en aller j'ai l'impression que la mer remonte et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Je regardais autour de moi, en effet elle avait l'air plus proche. Je me redressais rapidement sur mes pieds et le monde se mit à tourner. Je fus rattraper des deux cotés, mes sauveurs était Greg et Tom. Je regardais Mike qui menait notre groupe. Il était vraiment petit, même plus petit que moi. Il devait faire 1m65 pas plus. Par contre Greg lui était le plus grand de nous tous vu comment il se penchait pour me soutenir. Tom lui avait la bonne taille.

Je me sentis gêner de dépendre autant d'eux. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement. Pour une fois on n'attendait pas de moi que je sois fort et puissant j'étais juste Gabriel un garçon perdu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question qui commençait à me tarauder l'esprit.

-Dites vous accueillez toujours des inconnus chez vous ? Après tout je peux être votre ennemi et vous poignarder en pleine nuit pendant que vous dormez.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir louper un épisode. Ce fut finalement Tom qui me répondit.

-Tu sais Gaby on s'est se défendre. Avec la guerre qui se rapproche on doit se préparer. Et puis tu n'as pas l'intention de nous tuer n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que non !

En prononçant ces paroles instinctivement j'eus un pincement au cœur … Peut être devrais je tuer Tom dans un futur proche. Mais le voir à présent, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Après tout je ne suis pas un assassin encore oins si c'est des personnes innocentes.

-Tu vois il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous ensemble.

-Et moi ? On m'oublie ?

On fit volteface, tellement vite que je me retrouvais à Terre, heureusement qu'on était au niveau de l'herbe, sinon j'aurai pu dire adieu à mon popotin. Je levais les yeux pour découvrir une scène assez étrange. Tom, Mike et Gregory avait sorti leur baguette et tenait en joug un Lucifer penaud.

-Lucifer…

-Gaby tu le connais ? Tu te souviens de lui ?

-Bien sur qu'il se souvient de moi, on a passé un pacte ensemble.

-Un pacte quel genre de pacte ?

-Un pacte qui ne te concerne pas Tom Elvis Jedusor, seul le contractant et moi partageons ce secret. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce jeune homme à sacrifier sa magie pour accomplir sa tache.

Il n'était pas obliger de me le rappeler, rien que ce souvenir me rendait mal. C'est comme si on m'enlevait une partie de mon âme.

-Tu as fais quoi ?

Où était passé le Tom sympathique ? En tout cas il n'était plus ici. Mais je ne pouvais me laisser paralyser par ma peur.

-C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. Mon pacte avec le démon.

-Donc Lucifer existe bel et bien, déclara Greg toujours aussi pragmatique. Dis tu sais quel est le vrai nom de Gabriel ?

-En effet et c'est moi comme tu peux le constater tu veux un autographe petit vampire ? Et non je ne le sais pas je suis juste celui qui exauce les souhaits je ne connais pas la vie de ceux pour qui je les exauce.

Il mentait, il savait très bien qui j'étais mais il me couvrait pour ne pas mettre en péril la situation plus quelle ne l'est déjà… Entre un vampire, un futur mage noir, un démon et un sorcier, cette situation était déjà plus que complexe à gérer. Attendez…

-Vampire ? M'écriais-je surpris.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Le blond et le brun sont des vampires, ils doivent environs 100ans chacun, ils sont assez jeune.

-Non je te rappelle que je me suis retrouvé plongé en plein milieu de la mer et que j'ai failli mourir. Et j'imagine que tu n'étais pas étranger à la situation !

-Du calme morveux, je ne choisi pas le lieu d'atterrissage, c'est un lieu différent pour chaque personne tu as eu de la chance ça aurait pu être pire. L'un de mes clients est tombé dans une charrette de fumier. Je ne te raconte pas l'odeur.

-Bref que fais tu ici ?

-Je te l'ai dis, tu m'as l'air intéressant et je veux suivre tes aventures, alors si tu pouvais dire à tes petits copains d'arrêter de me menacer.

-Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie, après tout tu as pris ma magie sans me laisser le choix.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tom, un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Je soupirais et décidais de raconter le plus possible la vérité en omettant bien sur ma tache dans cette époque.

-Les seules choses dont je me souvienne est que je suis un sorcier, ou du moins je l'étais jusqu'à récemment.

Regards noir envers un démon qui sifflotait comme si de rien était. Je fermais les yeux et repris là où j'en étais.

-Là d'où je viens, ou du moins il me semble, je dois accomplir une tache qu'il me semblait impossible. J'ai alors reçu une pierre, une pierre qui s'active lorsque l'on souhaite quelque chose. Même dans ses pensées et cela je ne le savais pas. Je me suis retrouvé devant Lucifer en lui disant que c'était une erreur mais le souhait était déjà enclenché, il a brisé ma baguette puis m'a privé de ma magie en disant que c'était mon sacrifice. Et puis voilà je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau … Fin de l'histoire.

-Donc si je comprends bien tout ça n'était du qu'à des pensées et que tu n'as jamais souhaité être privé de ta précieuse magie.

J'hochais la tête vigoureusement et le visage de Tom se détendit. Il baissa sa baguette et soupira à son tour. Le changement de personnalité était flagrant. Tom aimait la magie et refusait qu'on la dénigre. Il baissa sa baguette et les vampires firent de même. Tom reprit la parole.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Il faut attendre la rentrée à Poudlard, alors je demanderai au directeur s'il n'a pas une solution à ce problème. Pendant ce temps là nous allons nous occupé de notre invité tandis que vous Monsieur le démon vous serez prier de dégager !

-Tout doux gamin, tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres ? Je suis l'un des plus grands démons de l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'arrêter si j'ai envie de voir Gabriel je le ferai. Sur ce Sayonara, comme le dise les japonais.

Il se retourna puis tout en s'en allant m'adressa quelques mots.

-On se reverra Gabriel, très bientôt.

Puis il disparu. Heureusement qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Sinon je n'imaginais pas la tête des moldus qu'aurait pu observer la scène. Tom s'accroupit près de moi et Greg fit pareil et comme si rien ne s'était passé ils se redressèrent avec moi à moitié avachit sur eux. Ils reprirent tranquillement. Le silence était un peu lourd pour mes émotions alors je décidais de poser une question bête pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Dis Mike puisque toi et Greg êtes des vampires vous n'allez pas boire mon sang pendant que je dors ?

Il explosa littéralement de rire, même Greg et Tom eurent un sourire amusés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Greg est mon compagnon et nous nous partageons notre sang mutuellement. Et avant que tu poses la question on peut manger la même nourriture que vous-même si elle est moins nourrissante évidemment.

Compagnon ? Je rougis comme une pivoine. Et bah ça alors qui l'aurait cru ? Ils étaient tellement opposés que je ne les aurais jamais imaginés ensemble mais après tout comme on dit les contraires s'attirent. Je sentis Greg et Tom se tendirent que se passait il ? Mike me regarda inquiet ?

-Tu n'es pas homophobe ? Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer ? En ce moment avec la guerre notre communauté, même chez les vampires n'est pas bien acceptée.

Ah, ils avaient pris mon silence pour du dégout. Il fallait que je leur montre qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas. SI j'étais homophobe je renierai ma nature car j'aime les hommes…

Je baissais la tête c'était la première fois que je l'avouais à voix haute. Lucifer ne comptait pas il l'avait lu dans mes pensées…

-Génial ! On est tous gay !

Mike sautilla tranquillement. Que voulait-il dire ? Je regardai Tom et le vit rougir. Cela voulait il dire que… non ? Si ? Oh my god !

-Et voilà ta nouvelle maison Gaby ! Ca te plait.

Je suivis la direction du doigt de Mike et vit l'une des plus grandes maisons que j'avais jamais vu dans ma vie. Les garçons me guidèrent à l'intérieur et je fus vite perdu dans un dédale de couloir. Mais je commençais vraiment à fatiguer… Trop d'émotions. Ils me couchèrent dans un lit, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être assister mais je n'avais pas la force de me battre, d'ailleurs une fois sous les couettes je fermis les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que 12h plus tard.


End file.
